Will Our Love Ever Fall?
by goodnightwisconsin
Summary: Following The Promise Ring Kitty sees Eric and Donna break up and she wonders if she and Red will be together forever.


**Title: **Will Our Love Ever Fall?

**Main Character(s): **Kitty/Red

**Genre: **Romance/Comedy

**Rating: **TVPG

**Description: **After seeing Eric and Donna break up, Kitty wonders if she and Red will be together forever..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Well, I wish I owned Topher Grace, Debra Jo Rupp, Kurtwood Smith, Danny Masterson, and Laura Prepon, but I don't. If I did, this would be an episode, or a movie, or a book! Well, who would read books?

**This episode is following "The Promise Ring" the last episode of Season Three. Eric gave Donna a promise ring with his secret stash. He gave it to her to promise that they'll be together for eternity. But Donna seems unsure about this promise thing. She thinks if they would be together, they'll end up together. So, Eric decides to break up with Donna when she gives the ring back. Well, my story follows this. Kitty sees Eric and Donna breaking up and wonders if she and Red will be together forever.**

Flashback

"Are you breaking up with me?" Donna tried holding back her tears.

"Are you giving the ring back?" Eric couldn't believe what was happening.

"Yes." Donna slid the ring off her fingers.

"Yeah." said Eric, hoping this was just a crazy nightmare.

Donna placed the ring on the hood of the Vista Cruiser and walked away to her house. Eric laid on the hood, looking up to the starry night sky. He slammed his fist down...and laid there all alone...

Will Our Love Ever Fail?

Kitty stood near the screen door,"Oh my..." Kitty slid the screen door open and approached Eric,"Eric, are-are you okay?" "No mom. I'm not." Kitty sat on the hood next to Eric,"Honey, I'm so sorry." "No, don't be. It was my own stupid fault for giving her the damn ring in the first place." Kitty put her hand on his shoulder,"Honey, I'm sorry. If there's anything you need me to do.." "It's alright mom...I don't think I can really love again...well...I feel better. I'm better off without her.." Eric sat up and looked over at Kitty,"Mom, I wish my relationship was like yours' and dad's." "What do you mean?" "I mean, I wish I was like you and dad. When you and dad fight, you guys make up easy." "Well, yeah..but you'll find love sweetie. Don't worry. Or maybe, Donna's thinking she made a mistake and might come running back to you." "Well, thanks for trying to make me feel better." "It's getting late. You should get some rest." "Alright.." Eric hopped off the car and headed inside. Kitty got off the hood of the Vista Cruiser. She moved to the door, and leaned back onto it, her arms folded, looking up to the night sky. Red walked toward Kitty from the kitchen,"Kitty, Eric was coming in crying like a little girl."

Kitty nodded.

"Kitty, what's the matter?" He stood next to Kitty.

"Eric broke up with Donna, and oh my god...he looks so innocent..he's sad, disspointed, and you know what? He wanted a relationship like ours."

"Well, I don't blame him. They're better off without each other."

"I feel so sorry for Eric."

"Kitty, you didn't make them break up. You didn't have to do anything. It's between Eric and Donna."

"I guess...but.." Kitty had a frown on her face.

"Kitty, you couldn't do anything to stop them."

"Red, will you and I be together forever?"

"Hmm, I dunno. Maybe when one of us dies, we'll have to begin dating again."

"What? What do you mean?..."

"Kitty, I don't know if we'll be together forever."

"But, we will..."

"I said I don't know."

"Red, would you wanna be together forever?"

"Hmm.."

"Red?..."

"Damn Kitty. How should I know?"

Kitty was speechless,"..."

"Well, we're together now."

Kitty walked away,"Not for long. Guess who's sleeping on the couch tonight? You!"

"What the hell?" questioned a confused Red.

Kitty knocked on Eric's bedroom door,"Eric?" "Mom?" "I'm sorry to wake you up, it's just that, I wanna talk to you.." "Oh come in. You didn't wake me up. In fact, I wasn't even asleep." Kitty came inside and closed the door behind her. Eric sat up,"So.." "I was talking to your father and asked him if he and I would be together forever." "Of course you guys would be." "But he seems so unsure." "Mom, I feel the same way. When I first met Donna, I hoped we would end up being together forever." "I know. You just wanted to hold her and never let go?" "Yep." "Sometimes, people don't understand." "I know you guys'll be together. You guys are married. Me and Donna are just a high school couple. Lots of people knew we wouldn't last long." Eric fell back on his bed. Kitty stood near the door,"Well, good night Eric." "...'Night. And mom.." "Yeah?" "Thanks for talking. But this was the most depressing thing that ever happened to me. I never felt so much pain." "I agree."

Kitty walked back downstairs and read her latest issue of _Cosmopolitan _magazine. She have been seeing many pages filled with pictures of celebrity couples breaking up due to commitment, or marrige, or just plain dating. Kitty shut her magazine and threw it on the table,"That won't happen to us."

She closed her eyes and began to dream what it would be like if she and Red were to split up.

It was a foggy day outside in Point Place, Wisconsin. Kitty was outside,"My my. It's a foggy day!" Red came outside from the kitchen,"Hey there sweet pea." Red grinned. "Hey there honey." Kitty leaned toward Red for a kiss. "Wait, no. I don't think we should kiss anymore." "What?" "I said we shouldn't do any kissing anymore." "What, why?" "I don't know. Well, I'm going to be honest." "Isn't this a first." "Well, I think you always push my ass into doing things I really hate. I can do anything, anytime!" "But, you need to try new things.." "Kitty, you are a pain in the ass!" Kitty's mouth dropped open,"Ohh!" "It's true. I don't think I could be with you anymore. You can have everything. Especially the kids. I'm leaving to go to...uhhh...anywhere but here! I'm only takin' me and the clothes on my back." Red walked away from Kitty. Kitty stood there,"Fine, go ahead and leave!" Kitty put her hand over her mouth, trying not to cry.

Kitty opened her eyes, and panted,"Oh no."

Red went upstairs and grabbed his pillow and perhaps a blanket if he gets cold. He sat on the couch and threw the pillow and folded blanket to the side. He thought about what Kitty said about them being together forever,"It wouldn't be so bad.." Kitty came in from the kitchen. "Oh, Kitty-" "Wait, Red, I thought about what I said." "Yeah me too." "Well, we've been married for 25 years and they've been heavenly. But-but, I know we will be together forever..but if we don't, then we don't. But if we are really old and we're still married, then, that means, we were really meant to be."

"Kitty, I know we'll be together forever. Because when we were married, I made a promise. A promise that we'll be together. Maybe even if a living hell breaks loose. Well it's already broken lose due to Eric's dumbass friends." Red scoffed. Kitty quietly giggled. "Well, Kitty, I would always want to be with you. If I didn't I'd end up marrying someone else."

Kitty couldn't help but smile. Red held his arm out to Kitty,"Come here." Kitty walked to Red and sat next to him,"Red, do you really love me?"

"Of course I do. The only things I love are you, A Corvette, and beer. In that order."

"That's...sweet."

"I just wanna say, you're the only girl I would ever wanna start a life with and end a life with." Red put his arm around Kitty and gave her a wet kiss.

Kitty smiled, then looked up to Red,"Red, do you think I'm a pain in the fanny?"

"Well..no."

"Be honest."

"Sometimes."

"Okay that's good enough for me. Would you ever leave me?"

"No."

"Would you leave me for...Daisy Duke from the Dukes Of Hazards?"

"Hell yes."

Kitty slapped Red on the arm,"Red!"

"I'm kidding."

"Okay."

"Y'know, Eric's in his bedroom--and, you wanna-"

Kitty ran upstairs,"Red, you don't need to ask!"

Red quickly followed Kitty upstairs.

THE END


End file.
